the happy ending from the friendship story
by MaryLavey
Summary: hehe.. gak tau deh
1. Chapter 1

**The Happy Ending From The Friendship Story**

**Author: -maria-a.s.l**

**Disclaimer:??? Yang pasti cerita ni punya Mar" chan**

Ini adalah kisah dari dua gadis yang bersahabat dengan baik dan sejati. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang berbeda. Yang satu terlalu PD dan sangat bersemangat, satunya lagi sama sekali tak punya semangat untuk hidup.

**Nina POV**

Namaku adalah Nina Sakura. Aku adalah anak pemimpi. Aku mempunyai banyak mimpi. Salah satunya adalah..haha.. Malu aku.. Ya, aku ingin mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah baruku. Aku baru saja pindah dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo, aku akan mengalami hal-hal baru yang belum pernah aku alami saat SD. Aku akan mempunyai banyak teman. Ya, setidaknya 2 sudah cukup. Mereka adalah Ayu si cantik dan Maya si pandai.

**Ayu POV**

Namaku Ayu Tataeshi. Aku adalah anak yang sudah sejak lama tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Aku selalu menyendiri dan selalu duduk di pojok. Ini semua karena penyakitku yang sangat ganas. Aku harus pergi ke Tokyo dan tinggal terpisah dari orangtuaku untuk proses penyembuhan. Aku sangat merindukan kedua orangtuaku. Hingga suatu saat, ada Maya yang selalu memberi masukkan dan Nina yang selalu memberi semangat.

**Maya POV**

Namaku Maya. Aku tidak tahu margaku. Aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Aku bisa masuk Sora High School karena mendapat beasiswa. Aku tidak pandai membela diri seperti Nina, juga tidak lembut seperti Ayu. Aku hanyalah anak pandai yang tak punya orangtua. Walaupun begitu, aku selalu saja bersemangat, ini semua berkat kedua sahabat baikku. Aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk mereka.

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu, Sora High School tampak begitu ramai. Hari ini ada acara penerimaan murid baru. Hari itu, Nina dengan tampang bodohnya sedang membeli makanan di toko makanan dekat sekolah barunya, Sora High School. Dia tampak begitu santai, bahkan ia seolah tidak peduli dengan jam masuk sekolahnya.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis berwajah lembut dan berambut panjang terurai lewat di hadapanNina. Nina berpikir 'cantiknya' saat melihat gadis itu. Tapi, Nina merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Ayu. Bel masuk sekolahpun berbunyi, Nina yang tolol itu pun segera berlari menuju gerbang. Sialnya,Nina menabrak Ayu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Nina menimpa tubuh Ayu sehingga Ayu merasa kesakitan.

"Aduh, maaf ya. Aku terburu-buru. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Nina.

"Iya. Aku baik kok. Hanya luka kecil saja. Itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagiku"jawab Ayu.

"Apa maksudmu? Luka sekecil apapun itu berbahaya. Bisa saja ada racun yang masuk melalui luka itu!"

"Racun?? Maksudmu bakteri?? Bodoh. Minggir kau!"kata Maya, teman Ayu.

'Ah, tidak!!!!! Masa belum dapat teman sudah dikatai bodoh? Malang sekali aku ini'pikir Nina.

"Maya, apa maksudmu? Itu hal yang tidak baik,"kata Ayu sedikit marah.

"Iya. Maaf ya. Namamu siapa??"kata Maya menunjuk Nina.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nina Sakura,"jawab Nina.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu,"kata Ayu.

Setelah itu, Ayu dan Maya meninggalkan Nina. Setelah satu masalah selesai ada masalah baru. Si "bodoh" Nina mulai kebingungan mengingat-ingat di mana lokasi kelasnya, ya kelas 7-2. Nina mengelilingi sekolah hingga akhirnya sampai di kelasnya yang ternyata tepat berada di depannya saat ia sedang berpikir tadi. Nina langsung masuk hingga lupa mengucapkan salam pagi, "ohayosuminasai".

Di hari pertamanya, Nina dihukum berdiri di depan kelas karena melempar tasnya ke arah senseinya. Hal itu ia lakukan karena senseinya mengagetkan Nina yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil setengah tidur. Tentu saja sensei itu marah. Nina disuruh pulang terlambat. Setelah diceramahi habis-habisan, Nina dengan malas melangkah keluar gerbang.

Saat mulai keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Nina melihat Ayu. Ia tampak sangat lemah dan hampir pingsan. Nina menolongnya dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Setelah diperiksa, Ayu katanya tidak kenapa-napa. Dia hanya kelelahan. Nina tampak begitu khawatir terhadap Ayu. Dokter Fuji, penjaga UKS itu menyarankan agar Nina mengantarkan Ayu sampai pulang ke rumah.

Nina mengantarkan Ayu hingga sampai ke rumah. Nina tidak terlalu khawatir lagi setelah memastikan Ayu sudah masuk ke rumah. "Terimakasih ya, sudah mengantarkan Ayu,"kata nenek Jin, nenek Ayu. "Sama-sama, nek. Saya senang bisa membantu Ayu,"jawab Nina.

Setelah itu, Nina pulang ke rumahnya. Ia memilih untuk tidur lebih awal. Ia tidak mau terlambat, ia mau membantu Ayu lagi. Pagi pun menjelang, Nina tidak juga bangun-bangun. Sepertinya kebiasan buruknya kambuh lagi. Yaitu, sulit bangun pagi. Ibunya sudah bosan membangunkan Nina si pemalas itu. 'paling-paling rak panciku jatuh lagi gara-gara ditabraknya'begitu pikir ibu Nina, Reina.

Nina akhirnya bangun juga. Itu karena ada aroma masakan ibunya yang menggugah selera. Si bodoh Nina berjalan sambil matanya terpejam. Ia seakan-akan ditarik oleh aroma masakan itu. "Nina, sudah bangun?"tanya ibunya. "Haha.. Manusia malas, jam wekermu sudah ditaruh telinga belum?"kata seorang wanita yang bertampang meledek.

"Himeka-nee-chan!!!!!! Jangan meledekku terus,"rengek Nina.

"Ahh. Sudah ya. Nee-chan ada janji dengan teman,"

"Oh ya? Teman yang bagaimana itu?"ledekku.

Himeka tidak mengiraukan adiknya. Nina lalu bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mandi dan segera memakai seragamnya.

Sementara itu, di rumah Ayu.

"Ayu-chan, apakah kamu yakin akan sekolah hari ini?"tanya nenek Jin.

"Iya, nek. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih,"jawab Ayu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, Ayu,"

Setelah itu, Ayu berangkat ke sekolah. Di perjalanan Ayu bertemu dengan Nina. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat berdua. Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan sambil bercakap-cakap. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang laki-laki yang menabrak Ayu. Laki-laki itu berkata,"Maaf ya, Ayu,". "Iya. Tak apa. Kau?? Kaji-kun ya?"jawab Ayu.

"Benar sekali. Sudah dulu. Ketemu di kelas ya,"kata laki-laki bernama Kaji Tetsushi.

Setelah Kaji pergi bersama temannya, Ayu dan Nina juga ikut pergi. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sekolah dan masuk ke kelas yang sama. Hal itu membuat Nina bingung."Hah?? Kau sekelas denganku ya, Ayu-chan?"tanyanya.

"Iya. Kau tidak sadar ya?"jawab Ayu.

"Iya kemarin waktu aku berdiri sambil menunduk itu, aku tidur lho,"

"Hahaha. Kau itu. Pantas saja kau tidak melihatku yang sekelas denganmu,"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Nina kebingungan mencari bangku yang kosong. Jelas saja, kemarin ia dihukum tidak boleh duduk di kursi jadilah ia tidur di UKS. Tiba-tiba mata cemerlang Nina melihat sebuah kursi yang kosong. Ia lalu duduk dengan tenang di situ. Tiba-tiba, Maya mengusir Nina. Ya, itu adalah tempat duduk Maya.

Tunggu next chapter ya.... Review dulu gih.... haha.. Ngarep.. please T.T


	2. apa?

Chapter 2: Apa???

Laki-laki itu membantu Nina padahal mereka belum saling kenal. Nina merasa heran dengan sikap orang aneh itu. tiba-tiba Ayu menghampirinya. "Nina, dia itu Tsu Ji Ai. Dia memang anak yang aneh. Tapi dia baik kok,"kata Ayu.

"Oh, ya mungkin. Dia memang baik dan aneh. Padahal kami belum saling kenal tapi dia sudah baik padaku,"sahut Nina.

"Ditambah lagi dia adalah teman Ka Ji. Ah mereka berdua sama-sama tampan,"

"Ayu, kau menyukai Ka Ji ya?"

"Ah, itu. Nanti aku beritahu,"kata Ayu sambil tersipu.

"Ahaha.. Ayu memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, ya,"sahut Maya yang ikut berbicara.

Mereka bertiga bercanda hingga sensei mereka masuk dan mulai marah-marah. Maya yang berdiri langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. Di pelajaran Ayu selalu saja melihat ke arah Ka Ji. Hal itu membuat Nina dan Maya cekikikan. Sensei yang sedang mengajar mulai marah, Maya dan Nina disuruh keluar dari kelas.

Di luar kelas...

"Ya, diusir deh kita,"kata Maya.

"Habis Ayu sih.. Bikin ketawa aja mukanya itu lho,"kata Nina tertawa.

Tsu Ji Ai yang baru kembali dari toilet melihat ke arah Nina dengan tatapan iba. Nina bingung ditatap seperti itu. beberapa menit telah berlalu dan bel istirahatpun telah berbunyi. Nina meminta ijin dari Ayu dan Maya untuk pergi membeli makanan. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak cewek menghampiri Nina dengan tatapan sebal.

"Heh!! Kau itu ya. Ngapain deket-deket ama Ayu dan Maya?"kata seseorang dari gerombolan itu.

"Ya, tentu saja mereka itu temanku,"jawab Nina santai.

Perkataan Nina membuat segerombolan itu makin marah dan kesal. Mereka mulai menyakiti Nina. Mereka mendorong Nina hingga pinggang Nina terantuk ujung meja. Tentu saja Nina berteriak kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, segerombolan cewek itu akhirnya kabur takut dimarahi guru. Nina masih berteriak kesakitan. Karena merasa Nina sangat lama, Ayu dan Maya pergi menyusul Nina. Sampai di kantin, Ayu dan Maya melihat Nina jatuh terduduk. Mereka membantu Nina untuk berdiri. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pergi ke UKS.

Saat Nina beristirahat di UKS, Ayu tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Ayu tak dapat mengontrol dirinya dan akhirnya pingsan. Maya kaget melihat Ayu tergeletak di lantai. Maya segera berteriak minta tolong dan akhirnya Ayu dibopong ke kasur UKS. Maya merasa kesepian. Kedua temannya sedang sakit. Maya akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya setelah menelepon Ibu Nina dan Nenek Ayu. Maya pulang dengan rasa kecewa.

Keesokan paginya...

Ayu dan Nina berangkat bersama lagi. Mereka berdua saling membantu. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Maya. Maya lalu ikut berjalan bersama kedua temannya itu. "Kalian ini ya. Selalu membuat aku khawatir,"kata Maya.

"Maaf ya,"sahut Ayu.

"Aku juga minta maaf,"sahut Nina.

"Ya,sudahlah. Kalian kan temanku,"jawab Maya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sekolah. Mereka segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Fisika. Itu adalah pelajaran yang paling dibenci Nina. Stelah 110 menit berlalu, akhirnya istirahat datang. Ayu tampak pucat dan akhirnya pingsan.

Dokter UKS menyarankan agar Ayu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Akhirnya, Maya dan Nina menemani Ayu di RS. "Maya, sebenarnya Ayu kenapa sih?"tanya Nina.

"Aku tidak tahu,"jawab Maya singkat.

"Kau bohong! Kau tahu semua tentang Ayu,"

"Baiklah! Ayu mempunyai penyakit tumor yang mematikan,"

"Apa?? Kau jangan bercanda. Itu sangat tidak lucu,"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Oh,tidak,"Nina menangis.

Nina merasa sangat sedih dan prihatin terhadap salah satu sahabatnya,Ayu. Maya mencoba menghibur Nina, lagi-lagi Nina tak berhasil dihibur. Nina sudah mati rasa. Maya yang mencoba tegar akhirnya ikut menangis. Maya tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Tiba-tiba Nina mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya,"Tumor apa? Stadium berapa?"

"Tumor Otak. Sta..sta..sta,"jawab Maya tersendat.

"Maya, ayolah. Kita teman kan?"

"Stadium 3 dan hampir ke 4,"jawab Ayu yang masih lemah.

"Ayu, kau baik-baik saja,"kata Nina.

"Sudahlah, Nina,Maya. Aku tidak begitu penting kan?"

"kau bicara apa? Kami khawatir padamu,lho,"

PLAAKK...

Nina menampar Ayu. Ayu jatuh tergeletak dan akhirnya Nina dan Maya pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Di jalan, Maya berusaha menenangkan Nina yang sangat kesal walaupun sebenarnya Maya juga kesal.

"Nina, aku mohon tenanglah,"kata Maya.

"Aku kesal sekali. Kita mengkhawatirkannya, tapi, dia malah tidak semangat,"

"Itu ada alasannya,Nina,"

"Apa?? Memang aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa,"

"Akan kuceritakan. Kau mau dengar?"

"Tentu,"

"Ayu Tataeshi. Dia adalah anak yang periang. Ibunya seorang perawat ceroboh. Saat Ayu ingin melihat ibunya bekerja, ibu Ayu ceroboh. Ia membawa Ayu ke ruang isolasi tanpa memberi Ayu sebuah masker pelindung dari virus. Sejak saat itu, keceriaan Ayu terasa hilang. Ayu punya alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai hidupnya sendiri. Itu semua karena laki-laki yang amat dicintai Ibunya selain ayah Ayu. Ayu tertekan karena ibunya meninggalkannya. Oleh karena itu, Ayu dan ayahnya hanya tinggal berdua. Ayu merasa tidak dibutuhkan bahkan ibunya rela meninggalkannya. Karena itu, Ayu membenci hidupnya sendiri,"

"Aku harus minta maaf ke Ayu,"

"Tunggu, Nina.. Awas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BRAAKK..

Nina tertabrak sebuah truk hingga terpental dan menabrak pohon. Nina segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan Ayu. Maya bingung. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Ayu atau harus meninggalkan Nina sendirian. Ia memilih untuk memberitahu Ayu. Maya berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Ayu dan sampai.

"Ayu, Nina kecelakaan,"

"Apa???"

"Ayo cepat,"

Ayu naik kursi roda dan didorong oleh Maya. Tepat pada saat itu, Dokter yang menangani Nina keluar dan memberitahu bahwa Nina sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Ayu dan Maya hanya bisa menangis dan saling berpelukan.

"Kamu,Ayu kan?"tanya dokter itu.

"Ya, saya Ayu Tataeshi,"

"Kau mengidap tumor itu kan??"

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Mendiang teman anda memberitahu saya. Katanya, jika nyawanya sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan, ia akan mendonorkan otaknya untukmu,"

"Benarkah?"Ayu merasa sangat terharu.

Besoknya..

Ayu menjalani operasi dan berhasil setelah itu Ayu dan Maya menghadiri acara kremasi sahabatnya,Nina. Ketika melihat mayat Nina, Ayu menangis lagi dan sangat terharu.

"Ayu, sudahlah. Relakan dia,"kata Maya.

"Tenang saja, Maya. Aku rela kok,"

Maya memeluk Ayu. Mereka berdua menangis melihat mayat Nina yang penuh luka. Maya meletakkan bunga yang cantik didepan peti Nina. Begitu pula Ayu. Itulah persahabatan mereka. Persahabatan yang penuh dengan pengorbanan. Himeka, kakak Nina memberikan satu surat untuk Ayu dan satu untuk Maya.

**Untuk: Maya**

**Maya, maaf aku tidak bilang-bilang akan mendonorkan otakku untuk Ayu. Aku sekarang sudah tak ada lagi, tapi berkat kejadian ini Ayu akan bisa hidup normal lagi. Jaga Ayu untukku ya. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Sahabatku yang baik.**

Yang satu lagi,

**Untuk: Ayu**

**Ayu, aku sangat menyesal dengan perkataanku waktu itu. bagaimana? Apa otakku beres? Semoga saja beres. Hahaha. Setelah mencari cari arti sahabat, akhirnya aku dapat merangkat kalimat yang bagus.**

**SAHABAT**

**Sahabat adalah ikatan yang sejati dan yang berlangsung paling lama. Sahabat adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Sebuah kepercayaan yang mendalam. Diantara sahabat tidak boleh saling menyimpan rahasia. Apalagi saling curiga. Itulah sahabat.**

**Sampai jumpa,Ayu.**

Selesai juga akhirnya nih... review ya. Ancur abis sih, tapi ya ga apa lah.. hehehehe


End file.
